


Safety of the Known

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sora leaves the safety of the known.
Relationships: Kadaj/Sora
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Safety of the Known

**Author's Note:**

> 2007 or so

Sora woke with the feeling that he'd done a bad, bad thing, which was not so different from the feeling he'd had while lingering in the space between consciousness and sleep. He'd betrayed more than just himself and it was probably a one-way trip.

He tried to work his way free of the tangle blankets on the bed, almost forgetting to acknowledge that there was another body there as well. Grabbed and forced down, Sora's eyes were wide as they were met with searing green.

"Going somewhere?"

Sora tried to think fast.

"Bathroom," he muttered and was subsequently released. He dove for the bathroom, closing the door and wishing that the lock wasn't thoroughly shattered. His body was a mess of bruises and scratches. His head hurt. He'd wanted to show off a bit - act like less of a kid.

He hadn't expected Kadaj. He hadn't expected the bottle in his hand or the burning in his throat or Kadaj's mouth on his, luring him away from the safety of the known.

Sora looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if he looked any different. Kadaj had been violent, yet not in such a way that was particularly off-putting. That wasn't it. He just felt...

He looked at himself again, trying to figure out if indeed he looked fucked.


End file.
